Road Trip
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: JJ and Derek plan a road trip, kidnap Hotch and Emily. Spencer tags along. It's the road trip where they really let loose, and regret just about everything.
1. Chapter 1: You're fired

Road Trip – Part One

Summary: JJ and Derek plan a road trip, kidnap Hotch and Emily. Spencer tags along. It's the road trip where they really let loose, and regret just about everything.

**Authors Note: So this is another humor filled fic staring the Criminal Minds characters.  
It's much different then my story 'Locked In', but they're both humor full.  
I understand that not all of them are in it, and I'm sorry if you wanted someone else to tag along.  
This takes place towards the end of season 5.**

**AND JJ DOES NOT HAVE HENRY NOR IS SHE ENGAGED TO WILL! :]  
No spoilers are in this, if there is I will let you know.  
Rated M for the following: (Not too graphic) Sex, partying/drinking and language – You have been warned!  
There are no pairings in the beginning of the story.**

**HERE IS THE BANNER :] Don't forget to replace the '[DOT!]' with '.'**

**http:/i52 [DOT!] tinypic [DOT!] com/2hx0i1x [DOT!] jpg  
I hope you like it! Review, please.**

**x o x o**

JJ and Derek were smiling at their evil scheme to kidnap Hotch and Emily. Spencer walked by the two of them and sat down across from them, looking at the two of their evil smiles. He was tempted to ask them why they were smiling like two buffoons, but was scared of what the answer may be. Then he let out a sigh.

"What are you too smiling about?" he asked after his internal debate, obviously you know which side won. JJ nudged Derek's arm and shook her head.

"We're planing a road trip." Derek said.

"To Miami, can you come Spence? It'll be so fun..." JJ said, Spencer thought for a minute, why would JJ shake her head to him, did she not want him to go. "C'mon, Hotch and Emily are coming." Spencer was shocked, Emily going on a trip was kind of shocking, but Hotch? Would he even agree to such a thing?

"How did you get them to agree?"

"I know how to talk to them," JJ said, it wasn't a complete lie. She knows how to talk to them, Spencer would probably just interpret it differently then the actual meaning of that.

"Sure, I'll go." Spencer said, he wasn't going to do anything else during that time. "What about Garcia and Rossi?"

"Penelope's going away with Kevin." Derek answered as he raised his eyebrows. "And Rossi said he'd rather not spend his vacation with us... which I didn't take to hard because it's true. I don't wanna spend it with JJ either."

"Shut up," JJ said. Hotch walked by. "Well... I have to get back to work." JJ said very quickly and she walked back to her office, Spencer gave Derek a weird look who started working quickly before Hotch said anything about getting back to work.

**x o x o **

"What are you doing? Morgan, you can't just throw me in the back seat of a truck." Hotch protested as Derek shut the door and went to the drivers side as JJ smiled back at Hotch.

"Hey Hotch!" she said with a smile, Hotch raised his eyebrows. "We're going on a road trip." JJ said with the same smile on her face.

"Are you guys on drugs?" Hotch asked.

"In retrospect, they told me you were fine with it." Spencer told Hotch honestly. Spencer was as shocked as Hotch was. Derek took the car out of gear and started driving.

"When we get back to the BAU, I am firing you for abducting your boss." Hotch told them. "I have Jack, I can't just go on a road trip."

"He's away with Jessica, besides, we'll only be gone for 5 days. 6 tops." JJ told him, Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Where are we going?" no one answered him, he looked at Spencer, who shrugged. He didn't ask that one bit of information. Derek stopped the car and JJ tool her seat belt off.

"I'll be right back, Spence, can you get in the back?" JJ asked as she got out of the car, Spencer had no time to protest, he went in the back and got himself situated. A couple minuted later, JJ put Emily's bags in the back as Emily got in next to Hotch.

"Hey... Hotch... I didn't know you were coming..." Emily said, she was suddenly confused as she looked back at Spencer. "Or you..." she said, then looked at Derek. "Or you." Her and JJ were supposed to fly to Miami, as a "girls" vacation, having fun, drinking, picking up guys and having meaningless sex, something she couldn't do around Quantico.

"You knew?" Hotch asked, Emily gave him a confused look and nodded as Derek pulled away.

"Uh, you're supposed to turn left on Old Keene Mill Road and take the ramp onto I-95." JJ told Derek as she read it off the sheet they had printed out.

"What? That's not the way to the airport? JJ?" Emily said.

"We're taking a little detour." JJ said with a smile.

"To where?"

"Miami, Florida."

"Wait, we're driving there?" Emily said as she looked at Hotch.

"Don't worry, I fired them when we get back to the BAU." Hotch told her, Emily looked at JJ.

"Are you crazy? JJ it takes like 2 days to get there. We only have 5 days to do this."

"Actually, it takes about 17 hours. 18 if we hit any traffic." Spencer said, that just made everything worse.

"Still, JJ. That's a whole day, which means we only have 3 days there."

"Hey, now. Miss Debby downer. Put a cork in it." Derek said, JJ laughed and looked back at them.

"The road trip is part of the fun! Besides, it's 2 now, we're going to stop in Myrtle Beach and stay in a hotel. So we're gonna be able to drink and pick up guys there, okay?" JJ told Emily, Emily widened her eyes, that was something Emily didn't want her whole team knowing. Especially Hotch, because that's weird. JJ knew it and gave Emily an innocent smile. "Then we'll leave in the morning, around 8 or 9. And be in Miami by 8 or 9." JJ continued. "We'll stay there for 2 and a half days and make our way back. We'll stop somewhere before it gets dark and leave in the morning. We should be back by Saturday." JJ told them. Hotch groaned, Emily nodded slowly, she was taking all the information in. So they were going to be spending 3 days in a car, with Hotch, Derek, JJ and Spencer. Someone do the honors of killing her now?

"What are you doing?" Derek asked JJ, who was squeezing her legs together and wiggling around, They weren't even to Richmond. They were only on I-95 for 20 minutes. JJ looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Oh no. JJ we've only been on the road for 20 minutes." he said, JJ smiled at him innocently. "Dammit JJ." Derek groaned.

"I'm sorry! I'll be quick, I promise!" she said as Derek took the next exit, which luckily for JJ, was only a mile away.

"Have to much coke, JJ?" Hotch asked with a slight smirk on his face. If asked, he wouldn't lie. He enjoyed seeing JJ uncomfortable. She's one of the ones who kidnapped him, yes. He was still thinking about that.

"Shut up!" JJ said as she squirmed out of her seat belt and ran into the gas station. Derek looked at everyone else.

"I'm gonna go grab us a couple of beers." he said as he opened the car door.

"MORGAN!" the three of them said in unison. Derek chuckled.

"I'm kidding! I'm gonna get a few snacks. If you're thirsty, there's stuff in the cooler." Derek said as he shut the door and walked in the gas station. They were the only people there. Derek grabbed a couple bags of chips, a few slim jims, and beef jerky.

"He leaned forward to look down my shirt." JJ said after she walked over to him after giving the key back to the guy at the counter. Derek looked at her as she grabbed the chips from him.

"You're the one that needed to go to the bathroom, sweetie." he said with a smile, JJ rolled her eyes and put the chips on the counter, Derek did the same with his slim jims and beef jerky. JJ felt him staring at her again as he rand everything up.

"I'm gonna wait in the car." she said as she walked past them and towards the door. Derek looked back at the cashier, who stopped with his hand on the button as he watched JJ leave.

"5.76." he finally spoke, Derek handed him a 5 dollar bill.

"You know she's a federal agent, she can kick your ass faster then you know what hit you. And so can I." he said with a smile as he grabbed the bag with everything in it and walked to the car. He just stiffed that guy of 76 cents and he didn't notice because he scared him shitless. Which Derek enjoyed doing, especially when he was being really obvious about staring at someone's ass. "No more stopping for at least 30 minutes this time JJ, please." Derek said as he pulled away. JJ glared at him and everyone laughed.

This is going to be one hell of a road trip.


	2. Chapter 2: Morgan's feminine side

Road Trip – Part Two

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the last part. This story will get better :P**

**It will be rated 'M' next chapter. AND it will be longer then the first too. I hope you enjoy!  
There's not much to say besides review, please!**

"Did I mention you two are fired when we get back to the BAU?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, yeah, Hotch." Derek answered.

"Just clarifying." Hotch said as he looked out the window. "Have I mentioned this is boring?"

"Yes, Hotch. Five minutes ago, actually." Derek said.

"Salvia is legal in North Carolina." Spencer said, to answer Emily's "question" that she asked him, everyone shot a look back at Spencer. Emily did the same and gave him a smile. She set him up, she set him up good. "Salvia is a psychoactive plant which can induce dissociative effects and is..." he trailed off at the faces he was looking at. "Emily asked, she has a bong in her bag and wanted to know." Spencer said with a smile, Emily scoffed.

"Reid." she said as she turned back in her seat and rolled her eyes, everyone could tell by Spencer's tone that he was kidding. "How much longer?" Emily asked.

"It takes 7 hours to get there, Emily. We left at 2 and it is now 6:30. You do the math." Derek said, he was frustrated with the drive, Hotch was being a pain in the ass, too. And now Emily? He didn't wanna deal with that. Next it was going to be JJ, and when that happens you better run for the hills.

"Morgan, are you getting your period?" Hotch asked in a serious tone. Spencer's eyes widened, Emily dropped her jaw and let out a small laugh and JJ laughed, which was the only laugh Derek could her.

"Shut up, miss 'I can't take a piss before we get on the road because I just HAVE to piss Derek off'." Derek said, JJ smiled and nodded.

"You got that right." Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**x o x o**

"Can someone else please sit in the back tomorrow?" Spencer asked as he climbed over the seat and stood on the ground. "My legs cramped up..."

"Bad news, guys." JJ said as she walked over to the 4 people just getting their bags out of the car. "There are only 3 rooms available." JJ said as she handed Hotch a card, then Derek, keeping the last to herself. "Em?" she asked, Emily nodded, getting the gist that they were going to be sharing a room.

"No way. I am not sleeping with Reid." Derek said. "Hotch?"

"What are you kidding?" Hotch asked as he grabbed his bag and walked into the hotel. JJ and Emily laughed as they followed him in, Derek looked at Spencer.

"I'm not that bad." Spencer said as he put his bag over his shoulder and walked into the hotel. Derek sighed and shut the trunk and locked the car.

Emily and JJ both dropped their bags on the beds and opened them immediately. It was their first night of vacation where they could really let loose, even though it was with their colleagues, but that wouldn't stop them.

JJ put on a loose white shirt and black skinny jeans, the shirt was pretty low; but not low enough to make her seem desperate or slutty. The jeans fit her body tight, but not tight enough to cut off her breathing. She put some mascara, eyeshadow and a touch of lip gloss on, then pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook it up. She smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Emily put on a low-cut top and tight black pants. She put mascara on and fixed her shoulder length hair. She reached in her bag and pulled out a subtle plum color lipstick and gently put it on her lips. She pulled a pair of black high heels on just as JJ stepped out of the bathroom, she smiled.

"I'm likin' the hair." Emily said with a smile. "And the outfit."

"I like yours, too." JJ said with a smile. "I would have warn a dress or something, but I grabbed a black one that went to about here." JJ said as she put her hand about an inch and a half below her waist. "And I wouldn't want Reid or Morgan to have an aneurysm." JJ said with a laugh as she grabbed her cellphone.

"What about Hotch?" Emily asked casually, she left Hotch out and she wanted to know why; wouldn't you?

"I think he'll have a hard enough time not having a heart attack from your breasts on the verge of popping out." JJ said as she put her purse over her shoulder and opened the door and walked outside, Emily looked down at the two of her breaths and shrugged before following her.

Derek put on a black v-neck and black jeans with sneakers. He only had one plan for tonight, which was shattered by Reid's presence. His v-neck allowed for his biceps to be seen, which he wanted. Hotch was one lucky bastard, having a room to himself. But even Derek knew Hotch wouldn't take advantage of it the way he would.

Spencer didn't change; he didn't know what he would get dressed up for, anyway. JJ and Emily were probably going to flirt up a bunch of guys, he wasn't even sure if they'd sleep with anyone. He thought that it would be totally out of character for JJ, but wasn't to sure about Emily. She did have a... frisky side to her. Derek was taking to long, JJ was already knocking on their door. They would have left without them, but they were sharing a cab.

"Hey Spence. Is Derek ready?" JJ asked him, Spencer shook his head.

"He takes longer then a girl..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Derek's voice came from the bathroom, he spit out his mouth wash and opened the door. "I gotta look fresh for these ladies, my breath gotta be fresh, too."

"Yeah, okay Mr. Smooth talker. Lets go." JJ said. "The cabs gonna be here any minute."

"I'm coming, Mom." Derek said as he put his phone in his pocket at looked at Spencer. "You heard my mom, let's go." Derek said with a smirk. JJ rolled her eyes.

Hotch changed out of the clothes he had been sitting in for the past 7 hours and folded them up, putting them in a different section of his suit case. He changed into a button down shirt and khakis, not much of a change from his regular attire, he wasn't even really up to this whole road trip thing. And was completely astounded that JJ and Derek would do that; but understood they did it because he clearly works to much. And all he would have been doing this break was more work. Hotch opened the door when Emily knocked.

"Are you read? JJ called the cab and asked them to be here in 15 minutes, 10 minutes ago.." Emily told him, Hotch was taken off guard by her shirt, but quickly rekindled himself back as he nodded and walked out with her. "You still going to fire JJ and Derek?" Emily asked with amusement in her voice.

"If we're still in one piece when we get back to the BAU; I'll think about it." Hotch told her as they walked over to the other 3.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming reality

Road Trip – Part Three

**Authors Note: Alright guys, this is where the rating 'M' kicks into gear. 'M' means- for MATURE audiences only. And on this site, it means 16 and up. Which, in my definition, is like a rated R movie, not a porn video. So there is sex in this, it is MENTIONED and there is some making out and such. I will not write about the sex part, but it will be something that's in a rated R movie. **

**I don't want to give it all away, but I was just laying down the gist there. **

**Just so that you weren't expecting full on sex scenes – it's not allowed on this site and I am to scared to break the rules. Besides, if I attempted at a smut-tastic story, I'd fail miserably.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

"I am not paying the bill for this," Hotch warned as they sat on the stool.

"Fine." JJ said, "Derek and I will pay." Derek snapped his head over to her. "Just as long as we don't even mention anything that happens at work."

"Are you planning to do something against company policy?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, yes. Hotch. I have been waiting years to get you in a hotel room!" JJ said, sarcastically. "No, Hotch. It's just awkward. People get a little wild when they don't have to be at work."

"Yeah, Hotch. It's a time to let loose! Let it out for people to see!" Emily said, Hotch widened his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"What Em means to say... We're never going to talk about this at work. Okay?" JJ said as she looked at Derek, Emily, Spencer and Hotch around her. "OKAY?"

"Okay!" they said in unison.

"Good, I'm gonna get a beer. Anyone else want anything?"

"A Miller would be great," Hotch said.

"Can I have a Merlot?" Spencer asked.

"Bud's fine." Derek said.

"I'll have an apple martini on the rocks?" Emily asked, JJ looked at all of them.

"Yeah... you're gonna have to get them yourselves." JJ said with a laugh as she walked away. She couldn't keep up with all of them saying everything so fast.

JJ and Emily went on their own to scope out some hot guys, JJ was on her 3rd drink already. The first two were beers, this one was a 'Sex on a Beach', which her and Emily had fun telling the cute bartender to get them. They played that 'What's that drink called again... something on a beach'. Emily had 2 apple martini's, a beer and was working on her Sex on a Beach. Which was interrupted when a guy asked her to dance, which she didn't decline.

Derek was doing what he did best, grinding against hot girls he just met, not caring about anything else but that. He was on his 4th beer and there was no sign of him stopping.

Hotch and Spencer hung out the whole time, Hotch wanted to jump out of a window. His 2nd beer wasn't strong enough to get him through another hour talking to Spencer. Spencer was on his 3rd glass of wine, he was currently talking to Hotch about how wine first originated. He thought it was pretty interesting.

"Can I have a couple of shots?" Hotch asked as he walked over to JJ and asked the bartender. JJ looked at him.

"You and Spencer?" she asked, Hotch shook his head.

"I need them just to sit with him." JJ laughed.

"Get me a couple too, please." JJ said to the bartender as he poured them. "After we take these shots, I'm gonna get everyone else for a couple rounds of shots." JJ said with a smile as she picked one up and looked at Hotch. They both raised it to each other and shot their heads back with it.

"What the hell are those?" Spencer asked as Emily walked over with 5 brown-ish colored shots. JJ looked at Emily.

"Em, you really think these boys are gonna take a blow job?" JJ asked her.

"Excuse me?" Spencer and Derek said, Hotch had his head in his hand, he knew what those were the minute he saw the whip cream on them.

"If you're man enough." Emily said as she put the tray down on the table.

"I believe it wouldn't exactly be something a man would do, therefore-" Spencer began.

"You're supposed to take it without using your hands." Emily said, ignoring Spencer.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Spencer asked, his voice getting a bit higher towards the end, he wasn't even considering doing it. It sounded gross.

"Like this." JJ said as she bent over and took the shot in her mouth and stood up straight with her head back as she took the glass out of her mouth and licked the whipped cream off the side. "You try."

"Absolutely not." Spencer said.

"There is no way." Derek said.

"Don't even think about asking me." Hotch said, Emily shrugged as she went for hers. Hotch's eyes widened, then he snapped out of it. He was NOT going to let himself fantasize about Emily taking a blow job. The shot – that is. Emily smiled.

"I guess none of you are gonna do it, we can't let these blow jobs go to waist, can we?" Emily asked, JJ shook her head and rolled her eyes as they both took the next two shots. One left. Two girls. Who will it be? Emily shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll get these body some shots of their own." JJ did the next one as Emily got shots that were guy-friendly and came back a few minutes later. "Alright, here you go boys." Emily said as she put the tray on the table that had 10 shots on it, 2 for each of them. They took both of theirs, Derek went back to grinding with some more girls, leaving JJ falling into her seat, the drinks hit her. She didn't have as big of a tolerance of alcohol like Emily did.

"I don't wanna go back to the hotel. Can I please have another blow job?" JJ asked Emily, who was telling her she needed to go back, Hotch smiled at what she said, Spencer was completely shocked at how wrong that sounded and Emily was just concerned for her friend that was slurring so much it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"JJ, you really shouldn't drink anymore. You're gonna get sick." Emily said to her as she was holding JJ up when she tired to go get the shot herself. "I have to take her back..." Emily said to Spencer and Hotch.

"I'll take her back..." Spencer told her, both of them were ignoring JJ's protests. He was concerned for JJ, he didn't want to see her drink herself to the verge of passing out.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, Spencer nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'm ready to call it a night anyway." he told Emily, she nodded.

"Go with Spencer, okay?"

"What if I don't wanna?" JJ asked as she crossed her arms.

"JJ, you're acting like a child. Go with Reid." Hotch said, JJ looked at him, dropped her arms and went with him, Emily looked at Hotch as he smiled. "Works every time."

**x o x o**

"JJ, this isn't your room..." Spencer said as JJ used the card to get in, JJ opened the door and laid on the bed, letting out a loud sigh, Spencer looked at her. "JJ... you should go back to your own room." JJ turned on her side and pouted. "Then I guess I'll just sleep in your room..." Spencer said as he turned away. He was serious, too. When it came to his sleep he wasn't lying.

"Wait!" JJ said as she jumped up. "Don't go..." she said as she walked over to him, Spencer gave her a confused look as she stood in front of him and locked the door that was behind him, then she flicked the light switch.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as she grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. "JJ..." he said, his voice got higher as he saw her unbutton her shirt, the light from the moon was shining through the window.

"Shh," she whispered as she gently put her hands on his thighs, she smirked at his reaction and backed up a little to continue to un button her shirt. Spencer gulped as she swirled it around above her head and let it go as it fell on the floor. JJ giggled as she straddled him and kissed his lips.

"JJ," Spencer said in between the kiss. "I'm afraid that what you are doing is because of the alcohol and tomorrow you will regret this a lot." Spencer said, JJ reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra and let it slide down both of her arms while she pushed Spencer down on the bed so he was laying on his back. "JJ..." Spencer whispered as she pulled his shirt off and left soft kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening.

**x o x o**

Hotch was sipping down a glass of scotch, he couldn't stand to see Emily dancing and flirting with almost every single guy in this place. It wasn't like he was _jealous_, oh no. He just thought it wasn't appropriate when someone like him were there. What people do outside of work isn't his business, but he couldn't stand to watch her throw herself at him. He was tall, had blond hair, looked like he could take a punch. And he was escorting her out of the bar, Hotch took the last sip of his drink and pushed his way though the crowd, there was NO way he was letting her be set up for a killing... or a rape of some sort on his watch! At least, that's what he wanted to believe the reason for grabbing his arm right before he got into the cab.

"She'll talk a lot. During sex I mean. It's like she wont shut up. Then she'll ask you to marry her if you're any good, she'll push you and push you until you say yes. Yeah... I'm glad I got out while I could." Hotch said, the blond guy, who told Emily his name was Rick, looked at Hotch like he had 5 heads. "A friend told me about her." The blond guy looked over at Emily, whose jaw was dropped, then he looked over at Hotch. "I am not kidding." with those words, he left and Hotch got in the cab, Emily looked at him.

"What the hell was that, Hotch?" Emily asked, she was completely shocked. It was way out of character for Hotch to do, even he knew it.

"He could have killed you."

"Yeah, right Hotch. You know not every guy in the world wants to kill a girl." Emily told him.

"He seemed suspicious."

"Hotch, I'm a _profiler._ Why else do you think it took me 4 hours to find a guy? Because I was _profiling _him. I'm not stupid, I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. But since when is bringing a guy you hardly know to your hotel to sleep with him smart?"

"It's really none of your business, is it Hotch? Besides, how do you know we weren't going to do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Watch porn, I don't know Hotch! Stay out of my personal life." Emily said, the next 5 minutes of the car ride were spent in silence. "I don't know why you had to step in like that, Hotch! Just because you weren't having a fun time drinking by yourself, doesn't mean you have to ruin my fun." Emily said as she slid the card on the activation thing. It was denied because she had it the wrong way, Emily sight and turned it, then slid it again. "Why did you do that, Hotch?" she demanded.

"I told you why Emily!"

"Yeah, well guess what, Hotch. I'm a **profiler**, too. And even if I weren't, I'm not stupid. You need to tell me the truth because that was way out of line, Hotch." she told him as she opened the door, and turned towards him, Hotch looked at her.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with people you hardly know!"

"_Hotch. _We went through this. Stay the fuck out of my personal life!" Emily said as she slammed the door shut. She opened it two seconds later, Hotch was still there, he practically jumped at her and their lips collided, he shut the door, Emily jumped on him so her legs were around his waist and he pushed her against the wall. "I hate you," she breathed in between kisses.

"I hate you more." Hotch said as he deepened the kiss.

**x o x o**

Derek was exhausted, after dancing with a bunch of girls for an hour straight. He walked over to the bartender.

"What's the damage, kid?" Derek asked the guy that looked about 22. He pulled out the receipt and put it on the table, Derek picked it up.

"Oh, and hey, that blonde girl you were with left this on the bar." the bartender said as he picked up JJ's purse, Derek wasn't paying attention to that, he was paying attention to the 194 dollar bill for the drinks, then he looked up and saw him holding JJ's bag.

"Thanks, man." Derek said as he grabbed it and was about to reach in his pocket for his wallet, then paused and looked at JJ's bag. He opened it and grabbed her wallet, pulled one of her credit cards out and smiled. "Put it all on this," he said, the bartender nodded and went to do it. Derek looked through the cash and saw a 50 dollar bill. He sighed, no 20s. He handed the bartender the 50. "Go by yourself something nice, kid." he said as he quickly signed 'Jennifer Jareau' on the line, grabbed her purse and walked out. He would pay her back, once she found out that was.

10 minutes later he arrived back at the hotel and swiped his card, he walked in and put JJ's purse on the table and turned the lights on.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Derek screamed at the site in front of him. JJ was on top of Spencer. And they were NOT asleep.

"Derek, get out of here!" JJ said as she threw a pillow at him, Derek turned the light of and left without hesitation. He stood outside the door with utter disgust written all over his face. And complete shock. JJ sleeping with Reid? He must have had WAY to much to drink and passed out in his room when he got to the hotel, yeah. That was it. A dream. Derek knocked on JJ and Emily's hotel room, it took a while and a few extra knocks until the door opened.

"Morgan?" Emily asked, squinting her eyes at the light from the hall as she held the sheet up around her body.

"Yeah... can I bunk with you tonight? Somethings going on with..." he began as he saw the sheet. "What are you wearing?" Derek asked, Emily looked down, then shut the door a little before running to Hotch's pants and handing him the key card for Hotch's room.

"Stay in Hotch's room! Yeah! I'll talk to you later!" Emily said, sounding distracted as she shut the door. Derek shut his eyes hard and opened them again.

"This is some dream..." Derek said as he held the key card and walked to Hotch's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Hangover here we come

Road Trip – Part Four

**Authors Note: So I hope you liked the last part :] From now on EVERYTHING will be rated 'M', as will the story rating... I hope you will like this part! How'd you like the first hook-up scene? JJ and Spence, and Hotch and Emily? :D**

The next part will be better, and I updated quick because I got a lot of reviews I was happy about :] 

**Alright... please review!**

Derek's eyes opened and he groaned. Damn hangover. He didn't think that through last night when he was chugging those drinks back. His eyes drifted to the time and he shot up, cursing as he hit the other bed.

"Reid, get up!" he said as he pulled his shirt on, then he looked over at the empty bed that had Hotch's suit case on it. He froze. "Oh no... last night... it wasn't a dream? Shit." Derek said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Hotch's room and over to what **should **have been his, but JJ decided to sleep on Spencer last night, so it wasn't.. The main reason why he was so upset was because he could have brought a chick back to the hotel last night. He knocked on the door. "GET UP!" Derek said loudly as he banged on the door. "I'm going to go pay and get the car! You better be up and get Emily up in less then 10 minutes!" Derek said before walking down the hall to the elevator.

JJ's head shot up quickly."What. The. FUCK?" Was all she thought. She was NOT a morning person, especially when people are banging and yelling. If she had her hands on Derek, she'd ring his neck. Regardless of what he would probably do back to her. JJ looked at Spencer, who was putting his glasses on and he looked at her and gulped. JJ opened her mouth to say something; but what could she say? She slept with her best friend, who probably has never been in a relationship **or **had sex before. "Spence... I..." JJ began, Spencer shook his head.

"No, JJ. It's fine. I completely understand. We were both drunk last night, you being more then me though, but still. We obviously couldn't stop this from happing, if we could, we would have." JJ nodded and got out of the bed, carrying the sheet with her. She grabbed her shirt that was all the way on the other side of the of the room, she saw her jeans that were on the floor, then grabbed her underwear before Spencer could see, then walking into the bathroom. It was awkward enough. She pulled her hair back in a bun and walked out after getting dressed.

"Uhm... I'll go get Emily." JJ told him, Spencer nodded. JJ smiled and grabbed her room card that was on the table. "See you down there..." JJ said as she opened the door and walked out. Leaving Spencer to get dressed and get his stuff together. He was shocked with the situation and understood that under the condition she was in, she wasn't thinking about the morning. Which usually happens when you're drunk.

JJ swiped the key card and opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks at the two bodies laying on HER bed, the bed she chose after Emily asked if she could have the window bed. JJ chocked her head to the right and looked at the two of them. Did the hotel screw up and put someone else in the room? JJ walked over slowly and moved the sheet that was over Emily's face, JJ smiled. _Emmy got it on last night! Whose the lucky man? _JJ thought as she looked over.

"Hotch?" JJ said in confusement, causing Emily to shoot her head up and look at JJ who was hovering over her, and Hotch jumped up, grabbing the closest thing to him. Which was the remote and he held it up. "Oh my god!" JJ said as she turned her head and covered her face. She just saw Hotch naked. As if this situation wasn't awkward enough, and she had a head ache. To make things better.

"JJ, get out!" Emily said as she sat up with the sheet covering her body, JJ grabbed her bag and zipped it up.

"Okay, but Derek is waiting in the car. So you better hurry up. Or we'll leave without you." JJ said as she put her bag over her shoulder and opened the door. "Hotch and Emmy sitting in a tree..." she whispered/sang.

"SHUT UP!" Emily and Hotch said, JJ giggled before shutting the door. She gave the room card back to the hotel and walked out to the car, Derek was sitting in the drivers seat, waiting for everyone.

"Ugh, do you have some Advil or something?" JJ said as she climbed in the back, Derek looked at her as she laid down in the backseat, Derek laughed. "Shut up. You left your bag in Reid's room. I hope he leaves it there." JJ mumbled as she covered her head from the sun. Emily opened the door and looked at JJ's head.

"JJ..." Emily said as JJ picked her body up, Emily put the bag in the back as she sat down. "Do you think we can stop for some coffee or something, I have a killer head ache." Emily said.

"And food!" JJ said as she put her head in Emily's lap. She was laying there first. Emily shouldn't protest, Emily just looked at her and shook it off. Spencer opened the door and looked at JJ's feet that were closest to him, then looked at her head in Emily's lap. Then saw Hotch get in the front seat after putting his bag in the back.

"How am I gonna get in the back?" Spencer asked as he threw his bag back there, JJ shrugged with her eyes closed.

"Climb." she said sleepishly, Derek, Hotch and Emily laughed Spencer climbed over JJ and the seat.

"Alright, there's a Dunkin' Donuts down the road." Derek said as he pulled away.

"I wanna bacon egg and cheese..." JJ mumbled, she was practically drooling at the thought of it. The only thing they ate yesterday was the stuff Derek got at the gas station. "And a huge dinner when we get to the hotel.." JJ said, then noticed her purse on the floor and sat up, and grabbed it. "I knew I was missing something." She said as she looked through it, finding everything in it that was supposed to be, and she looked in her wallet. She saw that her cash was missing and noticed a receipt in there. "Derek... why is 50 dollars missing... and why is there a receipt in my wallet charged to my credit card for..." she looked at the price as her eyes widened. "1 hundred and 94 dollars?" JJ asked in a pissed tone, Derek looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "Please pull over so I can kill you." JJ said in a completely serious tone.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get that dramatic."

"I have my gun in my bag." JJ told him.

"Alright, I'll pay for everything else."

"Derek you're a bastard." JJ said as she looked out the window. Her hatred went away once she got the food in her system and she was back to her happy self. "I know something you don't know..." she softly sang as she bumped into Emily. "About Emily and Ho-" she continued before Emily hit her. "Ow, you hit my boob!" she said as she rubbed the side of it lightly. Emily smiled and laughed a little while looking out the window. JJ took a sip of her coffee and Derek slowed down to make a sharp turn right as JJ took a sip of the coffee, causing it to spill all over her. "Derek..." she warned.

"I am really sorry..."

"You could have warned me?" JJ asked as she put the cup back, at least it wasn't hot because it's been 30 minutes.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, JJ looked down at her shirt that was now covered in coffee.

"Uh, Spence, can you grab me a shirt from my bag? It should be right on the top." JJ said as she started un buttoning her shirt.

"JJ." Emily said with her eyes widened.

"Don't look." JJ mumbled as Spencer handed her a shirt, JJ grabbed it and slid it over her head after pulling the other shirt off. "Derek! Eyes on the road!" JJ scowled at him when she saw his eyes looking back at her from the rear view mirror. Derek rolled his eyes and looked at the road. He only looked for a second... and got to see JJ in a bra.

They were supposed to be at Miami around 8 or 9, if they left at 8 or 9. But since they slept in, they got to Miami and the hotel at 12, midnight. They decided they would have the same sleeping arraignments as last night to save money. JJ and Emily in one, Spencer in Derek in another and Hotch alone, that is.

**x o x o**

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as JJ plopped on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Sleeping." JJ mumbled into the pillows.

"Aw, come on Jayje. I thought were were gonna go party tonight."

"I'm tired."

"I thought you came back to the hotel last night earlier then me..." Emily began.

"And Hotch." JJ added, Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, you came back to the hotel at least a half hour before _Hotch_ and I... wait why weren't you even in the room?"

"I'm glad I wasn't." JJ said as she turned her head. "Or else I would have been in between an Emily and Hotch sex-sandwich. Which would not have been fun."

"You were drunk enough, JJ you probably would have joined." Emily joked.

"Yeah right." JJ said as she let out a sigh, Emily stopped un packing her clothes and looked at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sigh, JJ you've been acting a little bit off today." Emily said as she looked at her. "Spencer has been apprehensive about talking to you the entire car ride, even when you tried, he hesitated."

"I slept with him last night, Em." JJ told her as she sat up. "I mean, I was drunk and all, but I just feel like I took advantage of him. That was probably even his first time and I just didn't want _that _to be his first. I mean, sloppy, drunken sex isn't exactly something you _want _to be your first time to be like. You want it to be special... something you'll remember because it was _real, _and good and just full of love. Last night was full of lust and angst because I was a whore and Spencer didn't want to hurt me by saying no."

"Look, JJ. You're a lot of things, but you're not a whore. And what I mean by those things are you are loving and caring. You and I both know that Spencer doesn't feel like you took advantage of him. He was just as drunk as you were... except maybe not as much." Emily said. "Just a little less..."

"Yeah," JJ said as she let out a small laugh. "A little." Both of them knew that wasn't true.

Derek and Spencer dropped their bags on the beds, Spencer started putting his clothes away and Derek looked at him.

"Are we going out tonight or not?" he asked.

"Jeez, Morgan. I'm flattered-"

"Not in that way, Reid." he groaned.

"I know." Spencer said with a smile. "And no, I'm not. I'm too tired." Derek nodded.

"I'll be right back..." he said as he walked out of the hotel room and knocked on JJ's and Emily's door, praying for Emily to answer because JJ was too up tight, he laughed at the thought as Emily opened the door.

"Morgan?" Emily asked as Derek looked behind Emily to JJ who was laying on the bed still. JJ heard the door knock, but her body was already asleep, too bad her mind wasn't. She heard the door open, followed by Emily's and Derek's voice. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying because her mind was slowly drifting off. "Alright, 30 minutes." she heard Emily say before the door shut, that's the last thing JJ remembered before being woken up by the sound of Derek's laughter, Emily moaning about food, Spencer saying something smart, but pointless and then came Hotch's voice saying something about JJ. The only thing she made out was her name as she sat up.

"What about me?" JJ asked as she stood up and looked at the 2 boxes of pizza on the table, along with a bottle of Gin and Vodka, and water.

"We were wondering if you were going to wake up," Hotch said, JJ nodded.

"It's kinda hard when you guys are here." JJ said as she walked over. "What's that?"

"Pizza, you want a slice?" Emily asked as she handed JJ one, who took it.

"I mean, what's with the Gin and Vodka?" JJ asked as she took a bite.

"Since most of us are too tired to go out, we're gonna have a little party of our own." Derek said with a smile, as he took a monster bite of the pizza that had every meat and topping known to man on it.

"And, I have the perfect game we could play." Emily said, everyone looked at her. "'Never have I ever'."


	5. Chapter 5: Kicking it up Emily Style

Road Trip – Part Five

**Authors Note: For those of you who have NO idea what 'Never have I ever' is, you will learn what it is in here. If you still don't understand, Google it. It's there.**

**I hope you enjoy, please review.**

"What's 'Never have I ever'?" Spencer asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"It's a game where each of us get a turn, usually it's in a circle, and whoever starts, starts by saying 'Never have I ever' then something they've never done before." Emily explained.

"Like if I say, 'Never have I ever made out with a prostitute', and Derek has, he would take a shot." JJ said, Derek shot his head towards her and dropped his jaw. "I'm still mad at you for making me spill coffee on myself, and waking up late, AND for taking my credit card, illegally." JJ said.

"That's the past."

"I can report you."

"I get the gist of the game," Spencer said, just to get them to shut up.

"Great! Then after we finish this pizza, we'll play." Emily said with a smile.

JJ had two slices of plain pizza, Derek had 4 slices of the pizza with everything on it and one plain, Spencer had one with everything on it and 2 plain slices, Emily had 2 slices with everything on it, and one plain, Hotch had one with everything on it and 2 plain. They finished both boxes and sat around the table with the two bottles of Gin and Vodka in the center, with 5 shot glasses in front of each of them.

"I vote Spencer starts." JJ said with a smile, everyone agreed and Spencer cleared his throat

"Never had I ever... shoplifted." Spencer said, Derek was the only one who poured some Gin in his glass.

"What? I was a bad seed. We all know that after someone accused me of murder." Derek said, they laughed and looked at Hotch, because he was sitting next to Spencer.

"Uh, Never have I ever..." Hotch began, taking a moment to think. "Cut class in high school." Hotch finished, JJ, Emily and Derek all poured different alcohols in their shot glasses and took them.

"At this rate, I'll be drunk before all of you." Derek joked with a laugh.

"After all you ate?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I got one for you." JJ said with a smirk, hopefully he didn't take a shot. "Never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex." JJ said, Emily grabbed herself some vodka and took the shot, everyone was shocked.

"I experimented in college... don't we all?" Emily asked. "Apparently not."

"Alright." Derek said with a smile. "Never have I ever..." he smirked when he thought of a good one. I'll nail you again, Em. He thought. "Had fantasies about my boss." Derek said as he looked at Emily, who poured herself some vodka again, and took it, JJ grabbed the vodka and poured some in the glass, everyone was shocked.

"JJ?" Hotch asked.

"What? I've had other bosses."

"No you haven't..." Hotch said, JJ quickly took the shot.

"Alright, this is getting boring." Emily said, everyone looked at her. "I say instead of taking a shot, we remove an article of clothing."

"That's gross." Spencer said.

"The stakes are higher, we don't mind taking shots, we don't like taking our clothes off in front of everyone." Emily explained.

"What happens to the people who loose?" Derek asked.

"The two to loose will have to take a few body shots of Tequila off the other person, whether they're male or female."

"So if Reid and I loose, I have to take a body shot off him? And he has to do the same to me? Hell no." Derek said. "I'm out.

"That wont happen because Spencer never does anything."

"True..." Derek said.

"I resent that." Spencer said.

"I am not taking a body shot with or off of Morgan." Hotch said, Emily sighed. Her plan was going no where fast.

"Fine, we'll say the first 3 to loose, or 4, depending on whether or not Reid has been lying to us the whole time, to loose will have to take body shots off the girl, then she will do the same to the guys... or girl and guy." Emily said, Derek perked up at the last thing. "And we don't have to get fully naked boxers for guys and bra and underwear for the girls." Emily said.

"I'm wearing a thong." JJ said with a laugh as she blushed and buried he hands in her head. "This is going to be so awkward." JJ said with her head in her hands.

"I'll start." Emily said with a smile. "Reid," she said before continuing. "Never have I ever slept with JJ." Emily said, Spencer's eyes widened, everyone was going to try to gang up on him, Emily was the first. JJ hit her arm as Spencer took his shoes off.

"Does that count?" he asked.

"Yes!" JJ said quickly before Emily said something.

"Never have I ever warn makeup." Spencer said with a smirk as he looked at Emily, who took one of her socks off and gave him a small smirk. JJ groaned.

"See. Now this isn't fair. I only have two articles of clothing on." JJ said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Your necklace counts." Emily said, JJ beamed and threw it in the middle along with Spencer's shoes and Emily's sock.

"Never have I ever... streaked." Hotch said with a smile. Emily took her other sock off and put it on the table, JJ put her earrings on the table with a smile, Derek took his shirt off and put it on the table.

"Does being tied to a flag poll naked count?"

"No..." JJ said as she smiled at him, she wouldn't have to take anything off now. "Never have I ever fell asleep during sex."

"Jeez, JJ." Emily said as she took her earrings off. Derek took his shoes off and everyone looked at him funny. "You took your shirt off first, Morgan?"

"So." he said. "Never have I ever made out with a prostitute." Derek said as he looked at JJ with a smirk.

"Seriously? I thought you were all about the past." JJ said.

"Derek, do a better one." Emily said.

"Fine." Derek said with a sigh. "Never have I ever... threw up during sex." he said with a smile, everyone gave him a grossed out look. "I'm not changin' it." he told Emily in an annoyed voice. "Fine. I'll make this one better." Derek said, mainly because he got a better idea. "Never have I ever had sex with a blonde girl." Derek said with a smile as he looked at Spencer.

"That's messed up." Spencer said as he pulled off his sweater, leaving a button down shirt and a tie under it. Even if they were going to pin point at him like that, everyone else was probably going to be naked before him.

"Oh damn," Emily said as she went to pull her shirt off, everyone shot their heads to her. "I'm kidding." she said with a laugh. "Alright. Never have I ever... had sex with someone who I didn't know their name." Emily said as she smirked at Derek, who took his socks off.

"You cruel women."

"Never have I ever... went skinny dipping." Spencer said, Hotch took his tie off, Derek stood up and took his belt off, Emily took her watch off and JJ took her shirt off, all of them put everything in the middle. As of right now, JJ and Derek were the most exposed.

"Never have I ever, been thrown out of a bar." Hotch continued on with the game. Everyone looked at Derek.

"Never have..." JJ said as she glanced at everyone. "Stop looking at me." she warned, everyone looked away quickly and she continued. "I ever... red a 300 page book in 15 minutes." JJ said as she looked over at Spencer, who looked at her and took his tie off, throwing it in the middle.

"Come on, I'm out. I'll be over here." Derek said as he walked over to the bed with some vodka in a glass. Everyone smiled.

"One down, two to go." Emily said with a smile. "So... never have I ever... kissed a movie star." Emily said as she looked at Spencer.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Spencer said as he took his belt off. "Never have I ever... been called Emily, Emily." Spencer said with a smirk as he looked at Emily. She groaned and pulled her shirt off. She wasn't planning on wearing a bra today, but she was glad she did last minute.

"Never have I ever... had sex in a public vicinity." Hotch said, JJ and Emily both stood up and pulled their pants down before putting them in the middle of the table.

"One more strike and you're out!" Derek said with a holler.

"Never have I ever liked Indian food." JJ said, Spencer took his watch off and put it in the middle before crossing his arms.

"Never have I ever read 20,000 words per minute." Emily said with a smirk.

"This is against the rules." Spencer said as he took his shirt off. He knew he had to make the next one good. JJ and Emily only had one more strike, he needed to get them both out. "Never have I ever had an 'I' in my first name." Spencer said with a smirk. JJ looked at Emily. It was her, Derek, and Emily that were taking the body shots.

"JJ, you're up!" Emily said as she stood up and grabbed salt and a lemon, and the tequila in the fridge.

"What? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do.." JJ said as Emily walked over with everything.

"Lay on the bed.. it's pretty simple." JJ stood up and looked at Derek, who was holding the Vodka.

"I need that." JJ said as she grabbed it and took a sip that was big enough for 3, maybe 3 and a half shots. "Okay.." she said as she laid down on the edge of the bed. She was tipsy before, as she laid down the last swig of vodka slowly crept up on her.

"Derek's gonna go first." Emily said as she handed Derek the tequila and gave JJ a piece of a lemon. "Put this in your mouth." JJ didn't ask why, she was just going with the flow. Emily sprinkled salt up her stomach. "Derek's gonna lick the salt off, take the shot and then get the lemon, okay?"

"Whatever!" JJ slurred a bit. "Just do it!" she said. Derek looked at JJ before hovering over her. He slowly licked up the salt from her belly button to her bra before taking the shot, then he took the lemon from her mouth, JJ sat up and grabbed some more vodka, taking another swig that was about the same size before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee!" JJ said really happy and loud as she rushed into the bathroom, Emily looked at Derek.

"Well she's drunk." Derek nodded. When JJ got out of the bathroom, The finished their rounds of body shots, Emily and JJ did it to Derek at the same time, he was in heaven. The next hour and a half was spent with more joking around and drinking, Hotch excused himself to go to sleep 10 minutes ago, Emily looked at JJ and Spencer. The only two people who were still conscious, Derek was past out on her bed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk..." Emily said as she opened the door.

"Outside? Without a coat?" Spencer asked, Emily held her middle finger out before walking out. Spencer was smart enough to know where Emily was actually going.

"So, Spence... what do you think we should do?" JJ asked as she took a sip of water. She hasn't drank for about an hour, since she was just about hammered before. She's been drinking water ever since, so she was still a little tipsy.

"I'm actually pretty tired..." Spencer said as he stood up, JJ stood up with him. "I think I'm gonna head to bed..." he said as he took a step towards the door, JJ grabbed his hand and he turned around.

"C'mon, Spence, don't be a party pooper." JJ said with a pout on her face.

"I think the party pooped before me.." Spencer told her, glancing over at Derek.

"Then we'll have a party of our own..." JJ said as she wrapped her hands around his neck, Spencer gulped as she watched her lips go to his, he hesitated to kiss back. "I'm not drunk, Spence... I promise." JJ whispered as she kissed his lips again, this time he kissed back. "I know I don't remember what happened last night... but I would really like to repeat it?" JJ whispered, then got back to kissing him. She pulled away when she realized Spencer wasn't kissing back. "Or we could just take a shower together..." she whispered as she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to..." she continued to unbutton his shirt before it was completely off, she looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Emily laughed to herself. Thinking Spencer was a ass for saying that, he knew where she was going. She knew that, but she didn't want to be like 'I'm going to Hotch's room!', she knocked on the door, it opened a couple minutes later.

"Aaron..." she said, he motioned for her to come in. "I guess we need to figure this out?" she asked, Hotch nodded. He didn't know what to expect exactly, He liked last night. They weren't as drunk as JJ was, they were aware of what they were doing, there hormones just kicked in. Emily has always felt an attraction towards him, so has Hotch. He just knew that it would be against the rules, big time. So he couldn't take action, and he didn't want to be turned down.

"I think we do." he tried to keep a straight face and be as stern as possible.

"Maybe we should start by what happened last night..." Emily said as she sat down on his bed. Hotch sat on the edge, looking at her. "Do you regret it?" Emily asked as she looked up at him.

"What?" he was taken off guard, she expected _her _to be the one that was talking this whole time. "I-I don't know Emily..." he told her. "We probably shouldn't have done that, and it's making me think that I do. But I don't. Emily, I've been trying to tell you that I like you since day one." he told her. "I don't regret it, Emily. But we both know that we can't do this... if Strauss found out..." he trailed off, Emily nodded as he looked down at his hands. Emily reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Strauss wont find out. We can make sure of it." Emily said, he looked at her. Emily leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, moving down to his jawline.

"Emily..." Hotch groaned, Emily grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, then pulled him on top of her. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, or get on top of her. He wanted it as much as she did...


	6. Chapter 6: JJ's spontaneous side

Road Trip – Part Six

**Authors Note: Alright. Hook up #2 :] What do you think so far? A little bit of Dave Rossi added in this one :P Review please :D **

**PS- Check out my story 'Dark Secrets' please! (If you're reading this before I posted it, it'll be up soon!)  
And Sorry it took so long to get this out! REVIEW PLEASE!**

"PLEASE tell me you did NOT have sex we me in the room last night?" Derek asked as he walked with Spencer and JJ along the board walk, JJ looked at Derek.

"Oh, yes. Derek. We had the most hard core sex in the bed next to you, we were screaming SO loud. You didn't even notice." JJ said, Derek's eyes widened. "We did not have sex last night." JJ said as she walked onto the beach.

"What are Hotch and Emily doing anyway?" Spencer asked, JJ looked back at him and Derek smiled at her, causing her to smirk.

"They're having crazy hot morning sex." JJ said with a smile as she walked out and stopped. "Help me with this?" she asked as she pulled the blanket out, Derek helped her put it out. JJ unzipped her shorts, slid them down and sat on the blanket. "Spence?" she asked as she took sunscreen out. "Can you help me put some on my back?" she asked as she pulled her hair over her shoulder, Spencer looked at Derek who smirked at him.

**x o x o**

"Oh my gosh," Emily said out of breath as she laid on the bed. "We should have done that so much longer ago." she said as she slowly caught her breath, Hotch smiled.

"You're telling me? I wish you jumped on me in my office the first day we met, If I knew it would have been that great." Hotch said with a slight laugh.

"What should we do today?" Emily asked as she placed her head on his chest. "JJ, Derek and Spencer went to the beach..." Emily told him, he chuckled.

"So we should spend our day as far away from the beach as possible." Hotch said with a slight chuckle. Emily smiled.

"Exactly." Emily said as she got up.

"What should we do today then?" he asked her as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before peaking her head out of the door way.

"I think we should start by taking a shower..." she told him with a smile, he moved the covers off him as he got up.

"I like the sound of that..."

**x o x o**

JJ was suntanning, Derek and Spencer both decided to play catch with the Frisbee.

"Throw it far, Spencer! Come on!" Derek said, he wanted to have to at least run for it. He was throwing like a girl, it was boring. He wanted to show off his muscles for the ladies.

"Fine." Spencer mumbled, even though Derek obviously couldn't hear. Spencer threw it harder, causing it to go further, but catch the wind. Derek followed it to the left as he ran to it, focusing on it and nothing else. He caught it right before tripping over the blanket and falling on top of JJ. Spencer ran over when he saw that Derek was about to walk on JJ. JJ felt all of Derek's weight hit her at once and felt like she got her breath walked out of her. Derek got off her and looked to see if she was okay.

"JJ, I am sooo sorry! Are you okay?" Derek asked as she looked at her, JJ caught her breath and turned onto her back.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, JJ leaned on both her arms to sit up, nut her right collapsed as she screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"You broke my fucking arm!" JJ said, mainly because of the unbearable pain. "It just hurts..." she said, she wanted to apologize, but she was too focused on her arm.

"How did I break your arm?"

"Were you laying with it underneath your body?" Spencer asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I was holding it like this." JJ said as she showed him with her left arm. "It hurts though, seriously. There's something wrong with it." JJ told them.

"I heard a weird pop or crack or something when I fell on top of her..."

"More like jumped." JJ said as she held her arm to her chest.

"We need bring you to a hospital..."

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" JJ asked as Derek and Spencer helped her up, looking at Derek.

**x o x o**

"I have an idea on how we can start our day..." Hotch said as he looked at Emily as she walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed, Emily looked up at him. "Well we can start by going to the hospital and checking on JJ. Derek fell on her and broke her arm." Hotch told her, he just got off the phone with Derek.

"I guess we'll start there then.." Emily said as she grabbed her bag. They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. "How are you doing?" Emily asked as they both walked into the hospital, JJ was sitting at the edge of a gurney, with a brace on her arm.

"I'm fine. Derek's still an ass." JJ said with a smile, Derek rolled his eyes.

"She's been calling me an ass the whole way."

"That's because you are one."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Cut it out. I don't care what happened, whose the ass or who is sorry. Is she okay to leave?" Hotch asked the doctor.

"She will be fine. Take Tylenol for the pain, if it gets any worse just call. You can remove the brace in 2 weeks, but make sure you get it checked out before by a doctor. Have a nice day." The doctor said before walking away. JJ hoped down from the gurney.

"Now that that just wasted 1 hour of our day, Let's go to lunch. And you're paying." JJ said as she looked at Derek. Who knew, even though they weren't dating, he was in the dog house for the remainder of the trip.

**x o x o**

After lunch they walked on the boardwalk and when it got dark they were at one of the best clubs in Miami, even though JJ had a brace on her arm that didn't stop her from getting hammered, or hitting on hot guys. They left the club at about 1 am.

"C'mon JJ, you do not do anything spontaneous at all. You're like the most planned out person ever."

"Yeah fucking right, Derek. Maybe you're just an idiot." JJ said to him, Derek raised his eyebrows. "Fine. You think I'm not spontaneous at all. How's this for spontaneous?" JJ asked as she grabbed his shirt and practically jumped on him, with their lips colliding. Hotch's eyes widened and Emily gasped. JJ pulled her lips away after the rough, breath-taking kiss. Derek was shocked and out of breath. "Did that get you hot?" she whispered as her hand trailed down his chest.

"Whoa, JJ!" he exclaimed, pulling away right when he grabbed him inside his pants. JJ smirked as she sat on her bed. Hotch and Emily were sitting on the other bed, completely dumbfounded. Spencer crashed in his room the second they got in, but even though JJ was wasted neither of them expected her to kiss Derek... it was... weird.

"I'm bored." JJ said as she let out a loud sigh, then she gasped loudly – for effect. "We should play truth or dare." JJ said with a smirk.

"With you? No way!" Derek said, JJ pouted. Derek widened his eyes and looked at Emily and Hotch.

"Don't look at me." Hotch said.

"Me either." Emily said.

"Aw, please guys! It'll be fun!"

"I have an idea, why don't you just prank call someone or something." Derek said. "I'm going to bed." he said as he walked to the door, JJ grabbed her phone.

"I'll call Dave." she said with a big smile. Derek perked up as he looked back at her before opening the door, he HAD to see this. JJ dialed the phone number and put it on speaker, putting her index finger over her lips, telling them to 'shh'.

"Hello?" A confused, David Rossi answered the phone with a rasp to his voice.

"Dave..." JJ sang softly. "What are you wearing?" She whispered in a flirty voice.

"What the hell? Jen?" it was 2 in the morning on his break. He was NOT happy about a colleague calling him at 2 am, on his break. He didn't even process that she just asked him what he was wearing. Hotch cracked a smile at his reaction, Emily covered her mouth in attempt to keep her from laughing, and Derek smiled bright.

"You betcha Dave. I miss you so much, you really should have came with us. It would have been a blast." As hard as JJ tried not to slur and act completely engaged with the conversation, the drinks were definitely taking her over. Anyone could hardly understand the last sentence she said.

"Are you drunk, Jen?"

"What if I am, what if I'm not. Would it really make a difference, Dave?" JJ taunted.

"Go to sleep. And don't call me again."

"Aww, but I miss you Dave! I can't stop thinking about you."

"Goodnight, Jen." Dave said, he was aggravated and it showed.

"Night Dave." JJ said with a smile. "I'll call you later!" she said before hanging up the phone. Everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Hotch said as he stood up, Emily looked at him when he looked at her.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go sleep in his room..." Emily said, she was too drunk to actually think of a good excuse.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun fucking Hotch." JJ told her, Emily didn't bother retaliating, she just really wanted to get to Hotch's room and do exactly what she said.

"I'm gonna go to bed.." Derek said as he walked towards the door,

"WAIT!" JJ said, Derek jumped and looked back at her. "Can you stay here... Spencer's asleep and Emily is going to sleep with Hotch. I need company." she said, Derek raised his eye brows. "Please, Derek..." JJ asked in a begging tone. "You fractured my arm." she said in a different tone.

"Okay, okay." Derek said. "But I'm sleeping in this bed." he told her as he turned the light off, pulled his shirt off and got into the bed, closing his eyes. JJ turned a lamp on, Derek opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I have to change, don't give me that look." she said as she grabbed shorts and a tank top, walked into the bathroom, changed and walked back out. Derek closed his eyes, otherwise he would be staring at the way her boobs shook in she shirt, or if he could, her ass. But he wouldn't be able to do that without her noticing. He hated the idea of it. Just thinking about him _wanting _to look at her when she was wearing a shirt that didn't fully meet her shorts, where there was a little bit of white, tender skin that he could see. How he shorts barely made it over her ass, and how if she bent over he'd probably get a glimpse of her underwear, or if she was wearing a thong he'd see her butt. And how her tank top was low cut, leaving a little bit of cleavage to show, and he didn't even want to think about how he could see her perky nipples through the shirt. JJ turned the light off and laid down.. "Fuck." she whispered in pain, she forgot about her arm and the drinks she had were starting to wear off.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My arm... uhm.. can you get me a few Tylenol's from the table over there and some water." JJ asked as she sat up and turned the lamp on that was beside her bed, Derek got up and grabbed her Tylenol and water.

"Here..." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the Tylenol, JJ put the three pills in her mouth and grabbed the water with her left hand and drank the pills down. She took another sip before handing Derek the water, who put it on the night stand. "Does it hurt?" he asked stupidly, JJ finished swallowing the water.

"Only because I laid on it by accident." she told him, he nodded. "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk, and an asshole... and threatening to kill you..." JJ told him. "I guess I just find it kind of fun, but I get it can actually hurt..."

"Well, I am a jerk and an asshole for charging that 200 dollars on your card. But threatening to kill me? That was out of line, even for you." Derek told her, JJ laughed.

"I know, that's why I apologized." JJ said, Derek let out a chuckle as he caught her eyes. "Thank you..." JJ said.

"For what?" Derek asked, he was completely lost in her eyes.

"For getting me the Tylenol, Derek." JJ told him, Derek snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, right.." he said as he stood up. "Night." he said as JJ shut the light off and he got in bed. He HAS to take a girl home tomorrow night, he was about to jump on JJ. His sex drive was going off the wall.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Day

Road Trip – Part Seven

**Authors Note: Alright, so this is the ending. The only reason why I decided to end it so quickly is because I have an idea about a sequel. :] It's gonna be called 'Road Trip: Reunion', and you'll see why it's called that when I post it. :] It's going to involve hook-ups, but it's more of an emotional story then this one was. I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Review!**

JJ and Emily spent the next day shopping for stuff on the boardwalk, while the guys spend their day at the beach. It was their last day and night there, they met up later on and went to eat, then went to a club, drank a little, then went to a couple more. It was their last night and they wanted to go to the best clubs, Hotch and Emily left first.

"Can you believe it's our last night here?" Emily asked as she sat on the bed, she wished it could last longer. A week that's work-free and stress-free everyone on the team only dreamed about. "Are you glad JJ and Derek kidnapped you?" Emily asked him, Hotch chuckled.

"Yes, I am. If they hadn't we probably would have never told each other the way we're feeling." he said as he sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close to her. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." she said, but she couldn't help but think that when they got back and work started everything would just go back to the way it was before. No, she _knew _everything would **have **to go back to the way it was before. She stood up after a couple minutes of her thoughts and Hotch looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to sleep, aren't we?" Emily asked as she pulled her shirt off.

"Or we could put of sleep just a little bit longer..." Hotch said with a smirk, Emily smiled and got on top of him with her legs on either side of him.

"What'd you have in mind?" Emily asked him in a flirty way. Hotch smirked.

"I think you know." he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I think you need to tell me..." Emily whispered as she kissed his lips lightly.

JJ and Spencer left the club shortly after Hotch and Emily, JJ wasn't drunk, surprisingly. She didn't want a hang over when they had to sit in the car for 18 hours with a head ache, they were going to leave around 7am, hopefully and be back home by 1am.

"How's your arm?" Spencer asked as they walked from the elevator to their rooms.

"I took Tylenol about an hour ago, so right now it's fine. It still hurts a little when I'm not on the Tylenol though." she told him, he nodded. "So.. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Spencer." JJ said as she opened the door and walked in her room, closing the door behind her. Emily wasn't there, which didn't surprise her. The two times her and Spencer hooked up she was drunk, she felt bad for leading him on. She hoped he understood that nothing was going to carry on in any way after they back back to Virginia. She set an alarm before falling onto the bed and falling asleep right away.

Spencer walked to his room, he didn't like the way it was going to turn out. Because he knew how it was going to. He told himself he was just going to forget about it and never talk about it in front of JJ or to anyone, because that's what it was. In the past.

Derek decided to stay longer because he was dancing with a girl, and was planing on bringing her back to the hotel room. But she turned him down, he just went back to the hotel room, alone and pissed. When he say Spencer sleeping there he was glad he didn't bring a girl back or that would have been completely awkward.

"What are you doing?" JJ mumbled when she heard Emily walking around the room and shuffling through things.

"I was getting my stuff packed, it's 9..." Emily told her, JJ groaned.

"I set the alarm for 6." she said as she rolled over and looked over at the alarm clock that was not on the table, it was on the floor, un plugged. "Of course." JJ said as she sat up. "Is anyone else up?"

"Yeah, Aaron... I don't know about anyone else. I'll go wake them.." Emily told her, JJ nodded as she walked into the bathroom, half asleep to wash her face and brush her teeth, by the time she got out Emily was just walking back in the hotel room. "Derek called me a bitch when I woke him up," she said with a small laugh. "Then called me a goddess when I punched him." JJ smiled and laughed at her as she finished packing her stuff up. "He said to be ready in 10 minutes."

Everyone took turns driving, first it was Hotch for about 6 hours, then Emily drove for 5 hours, then Derek drove for the 7 hours that was left. JJ could drive because of her arm and no one trusted Spencer driving, which he didn't mind. He hates driving.

"Bye Em!" JJ said as she hugged Emily. "See you in a couple days." she sat back in the car while Hotch helped her get her bag out. JJ looked at Derek and Spencer, then to Hotch and Emily through the window.

"I'll see you in a couple days?" Emily asked him.

"Or we can hang out before then?" he asked, Emily smiled.

"Yeah... call me..." she said. "Bye Derek, Spencer and JJ." Emily said as she looked at the three of them who were basically staring at them.

"Bye Emily." Spencer said, Derek groaned.

"C'mon, Hotch I wanna go to sleep!"

"I'm coming." Hotch said before smiling at Emily and getting in the passengers seat as Emily walked up the walk way. Derek drove to Hotch's house next.

"Bye _Aaron._" JJ said with a smile, Hotch raised his eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Bye _Jennifer._" he said back, JJ smiled. "I'll see you guys in a couple days." he said as he got out. "And this is never to be spoken about anywhere near the BAU. Got it?"

"I think we're all on the same boat there." Derek said, JJ and Spencer both nodded, Hotch nodded and shut the door, and walked to the trunk to grab his stuff. JJ got out of the car to get in the front seat.

"Hey," Hotch said, JJ turned to him. "Where's my hug? You gave Emily one." he said, JJ smiled and laughed a little.

"How could I forget?" she asked before hugging him.

"Derek is working victimology until you can go back in the field." Hotch told her, JJ smiled and laughed.

"Thanks, he deserves it." JJ said as she got in the car and shut the door.

"Who deserves what?" Derek asked.

"Next stop! Spencer's house!" JJ said as she smiled back at Spencer. Derek rolled his eyes, he was too tired to ask or get into an argument about it. 10 minutes later they got to Spencer's house. "Bye Spence." JJ said as she looked back at him, Spencer smiled at her.

"I'll see you guys in a couple days." Spencer said as he got out of the car and grabbed his bag before walking to his house, JJ let out a loud breath and looked at Derek, who was staring at her.

"What?" JJ asked, Derek shook his head as he drove to her house.

"Need help with your bag?" he asked as they parked, JJ shook her head.

"My left arm works perfectly fine." JJ said, Derek nodded. "See you in a couple days." she said as she reached her arm out, Derek looked at her with a confused expression. "I wanna hug." she said, Derek chuckled and hugged her. "We should do that again, that was fun." JJ said with a laugh as she got out of the car and closed the door, she got her bag out of the trunk. "Bye Derek!" she said as she shut the trunk and walked up the walk way. Derek watched her before putting the car into drive.

"Next time I'm _making _Garcia come."


End file.
